


Hold Back The River

by 17bblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17bblack/pseuds/17bblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He won't open the bloody door!" Niall yelled to Louis as he spotted the boy climbing up the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back The River

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this, really.  
> Just forgive me in case there are any stupid grammar mistakes. <3

"He won't open the bloody door!" Niall yelled to Louis as he spotted the boy climbing up the stairs.

They were lucky the house was empty today.

"Harry!" Louis called, letting his hands hold on to the door's mattress. "Harold, open the door. Please, open the door for me." He knocked a few times, feeling his knees going weak.

"What happened, Louis?" Niall asked, at the peak of his naiveness.

"Kind of the worst that could happen, Nialler." He said, without looking at his blue eyes. "Harold, open the door for me. Let me-" he sighed, "let me in, Harry, please let me in! Niall, go away!" Louis turned to look at Niall, "He's not opening the door because you're here and- and he doesnt want you t-to see him! Please-"

Niall listened, his blue eyes widened with worry. He quickly turned around and started running down the stairs, and Louis let his hands rest in the doorknob, a tired sigh scaping his mouth.

"Hazza- Hazz, Niall's gone."

He heard a click, then saw Styles - swollen eyes, swollen lips. He rushed himself into the bedroom, pulling Harry to his arms as soon as he'd locked the door again.

"Harry, it's okay," he whispered, running his hand through Style's hair, while the youngest hid his face on Louis' neck. "They can't do anything, love, they can't, I swear to you they won't-"

"I-i love- I love you, Louis. I cant let you g-go."

Harry's words came out in sobs, cracking, heartbreaking. Louis closed his eyes and cupped Style's face on his hands, forcing the boy to look at him. It was the first time Harry had said that.

"I love you too." Louis said, swallowing past the lump on his throat. "You don't need to leave me." Tomlinson stared at him, trying his hardest not to break down too, caressing Harry's jawline with his thumb.

Harry's breathing wasn't really normal and as Louis embraced him once more, he could feel his cold body shaking, and then he caressed his back tenderly in an attempt to make him calm down. Louis felt like he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, but he would keep on trying; because he knew it would drive Harry even more upset. He told himself to concentrate in putting his Harry's feelings into order now, because it was the most important thing at the moment.

"Sh, Hazza, it's alright." Tomlinson whispered, sighing deeply in an attempt to calm _himself_ down.

"I'm frightened, Lou" his voice broke into Louis', and he shifted in the older's arms so he could face him. "What if they, like, do- do something?"

Tomlinson shook his head negatively as a way of saying " _no way they'll do anything!_ ", still staring at Harry and cupping his face. 

Louis was frightened too, of course. Their management had never been friendly, but none of the boys had ever thought that they would want to ruin and try to fully control their personal lives - they thought nothing would really matter.

All the boys in the band didn't give a damn about two of them being in love. They all knew Harry and Louis were dating, and they agreed that they both shouldn't come out as a couple yet, but that was it- and they did it for the sake of the couple's well being. Louis quickly shook off all of the terrifying thoughts when he saw Harry blink to shake off some tears, and he had to admit it, he felt like his body would give in to panic; but Harry blinked* again and mouthed a 'i'm scared they'll take you away from me', and Louis then got back to reality.

"They wont! They're too dependant on us to fuck us up right now. They need to see the whole board, remember?" He said, running a hand through Harry's hair again, watching some tears fall from his eyes and quickly wiping* them away with the back of his hand. "If they mess with one of us, they're messing with _each_ one of us."

"Lou..." he sighed, catching Tomlinson's hand in his shaking one.

"Harry. I- You're-" he fought with the words in his head, feeling Harry's hand shake even more above his. "You're the love of my bloody life, I'm not giving you up because they want me to." He bit on his bottom lip, staring at Styles, hoping he would believe him, because that was the truth; that was what was burning up in his mind and chest, what he was dying to tell Styles for weeks and weeks with no end.

Harry tried to smile, and squeezed Louis' hand. 

"I love you, Lou, I- i love you so, so much." The tears wouldn't stop sliding through his face, that wasn't something he could control right now. He just wished he could say more, too.

"I'm here for you. Trust me-" he whispered, pressing his lips gently against Harry's. "Trust me, will ya?" Their faces were milimeters away from each other. Louis embraced Harry's waist and kissed him again, watching as he tried to control his breathing.

"I do trust you." Harry said, under Louis' desperate kisses.

Harry couldn't stop crying, and that was leading Louis towards panic. He tightened his body around Harry, feeling Styles' arms embracing his neck.

"Baby, it's okay." He kissed his head, putting his fingers through his curly hair in the back of his neck. "It's alright, I'm right here. Listen to me, okay? It's all fine."

"I'm just scared- I'm sorry." Harry sighed, "I'm really sorry, I just can't hold it back."

"It's alright, Harry. Let's try to calm down a bit, okay? Just hold me, try to breathe slowly."

Harry did as Louis told him to, his chin resting on the older's shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling the cold and fresh air that came from the open window. Harry opened his eyes and gazed at it, focusing on the greyish sky, and Tomlinson could now feel his breathing beginning to go back to normal. He let his hand on Harry's hair, moving a little so he could kiss his cheeks and neck. Now Harry began to feel calm again. His hands slipped to Louis' waist and he mouthed a "thank you, thank you so much" and got some quick and wet kisses as a response. Louis was there, right in his arms and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you, Louis." He said, holding Tomlinson by the neck, staring at him. Louis gave him a smile before kissing his lips once more.


End file.
